


Friction

by AryaEverheart, astrothsknot



Series: Facing the Tide [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Dresden Files Roleplaying Game
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Quickie, Sexually Assertive Female, person of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEverheart/pseuds/AryaEverheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: Alyssa's having a rough day, so she's letting off a little tension with a tall Black Russian.





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude set within the role play campaign our group is playing through.
> 
> Canon diverging from White Night (Book 9).

Alyssa Jackson/Sanya Ivanovich  
  


Book: White Night (Book 9)

 

The first time they fuck, it’s in a brief lull in the action as Gard lies in Michael’s outhouse, recovering from having her guts stuck back in her body.

 

“I like her, she’s feisty,” is the first thing Sanya says to Alyssa and she knows then, she’ll have him by the end of the night.

 

She leaves Amy, both of them beat up from the Gruffs with Gard. Truth be told, Amy’s stressing about Marcone is driving her nuts.

 

Alyssa likes a drink, loves a fight, but most of all she loves to fuck.

 

In the midst of death, we are in life.

 

She’s direct, doesn’t like to fuck around- pun not intended – and walks right up to the Russian where he’s resting his head against the wall as he sits in the Carpenters’ kitchen.

 

_It’s a nice house. Like the one she’d had…Before._

 

Sanya’s awake as she gets to him and he’s watching her coolly.

 

She leans over him and kisses him slowly. Neither close their eyes as she pulls back and Sanya doesn’t move, just watches her to see what she’ll do next.

 

“I want you,” is all she says. “Now.”

 

“Here?” asks Sanya.

 

“Outside.”

 

He doesn’t protest when she leads him into one of Michael’s sheds and pushes him up against the door. She pulls his face towards her with a hand to the back of his head and kisses him hard.

 

He responds.

 

Alyssa makes a surprised _hnnn_ in her throat, like she wasn’t expecting him to return the kiss.

 

Sanya kisses her back, tongue snaking into her mouth and slipping along hers.

 

Neither of them try to show off their tricks. This isn’t about that. This is about getting the biggest bang for your buck.

 

 _Biggest bang for your fuck_ and Alyssa grins against Sanya’s lips at the pun that just crossed her mind.

 

His hand’s trying to pull out the pins that keep her hair in its no-nonsense bun when she’s working and she pulls it away with a shake of her head and places it on her tits. Still over her sweater though, she hasn’t got time or inclination to strip off more than their jackets.

 

It’s inside, but the shed is still fucking freezing.

 

They run their hands over each other’s clothed bodies a for a bit, getting a feel for what’s under the wrapping.

 

Still kissing him, Alyssa cups Sanya’s hardening dick through his jeans, rubbing and kneading with strong, calloused fingers.

 

Sanya pulls back at the touch, looking at her with his dark, dark eyes.

 

Alyssa doesn’t stop and he doesn’t pull away. His eyes roam her face as she makes it clear what she intends and Alyssa likes the look on his – desire and want mingled with the knowledge that he’s tamping down anything he doesn’t want and it won’t be easy to make him come apart under her.

 

She likes that defiance. Alyssa doesn’t do easy.

 

Sanya’s fully hard now, straining against his jeans and Alyssa’s not waiting any longer as she pulls out her wallet from her pocket. She flips it open one handed and slides a condom out, getting one from the right compartment.

 

Her other hand has unsnapped his fly and gently pulled out Sanya’s length. She pumps him for a bit, running her hand firmly up and down his veined shaft.

 

Sanya bucks into her hand, dick twitching as she hits sensitive areas and pokes the eye with her fingers. He reaches down and takes hold of her wrist, holds it firm while he looks at her like he isn’t putting up with any of her bullshit.

 

He takes the condom from her and looks at it quickly, raising an eyebrow when he sees she’s selected one that will be a good match for his size.

 

“You sleep with so many strange men in sheds you have a selection?” he asks, no rancour, just mildly surprised and observational.

 

“I’m crazy-prepared,” she replies, amused. “I’m ready for anything.”

 

“That much is true,” says the Russian and his voice, that accent, sends a visible shiver down her spine.

 

He rips open the package and rolls the condom down over his length. It’s a good fit.

 

Alyssa undoes her jeans and pulls them and her underwear down just enough to sit on the top of her thighs. Just enough to see the sun tattoo and the name carved into her ass.

 

“Don’t I see more than that?” asks Sanya. “It won’t be easy with so little….wiggle room.”

 

Alyssa winks and gives a little smile. She turns them so her back is against the door and then turns herself so her ass is pressed against Sanya.

 

“There is no lock on that door,” says Sanya, against her ear.

 

“So fuck me against it,” she replies, turning slightly.

 

He lines up his dick against her entrance, slipping his fingers round to her clit.

 

He pauses.

 

Alyssa gives a slight nod and he pushes all the way in and hard.

 

Alyssa makes a noise somewhere between a whine and moan as her body goes rigid. She’s still fairly dry, but she likes that. She spends most of her life in pain and at least this one she chooses.

 

Each have a hand braced against the door and Sanya doesn’t set an easy rhythm. She can feel the press and the flex of his thighs as he pounds into her, digging his fingers into her clit hard enough to make her buck back against him with a squeal.

 

“I stop?” Sanya’s stopped moving, waiting to see what she wants.

 

It takes Alyssa a moment to find her voice as she gasps for breath – Sanya’s driving her that hard. She shakes her head. “I like when it hurts.”

 

Sanya nods and starts up again. Alyssa pushes back against him, taking everything he can give her. The door’s rattling in its frame and dimly she thinks they’re going to buckle it.

 

Her breath’s somewhere between gasping and sighing and faintly above her heart pounding in her ears, she can hear Sanya’s breath, raw and ragged. He’s saying stuff to her in Russian and it could be a shopping list for all she knows, but rumbling through his chest and her back, she doesn’t care.

 

She loves his voice more than she’d thought and she wants him to keep talking.

 

His fingers and his hips snapping to and fro drive all the thoughts of the day out her head ahead of the sensations overtaking her. Her skin feels too big for her body, too raw, like even her clothes are scraping her nerves.

 

She can feel the grain of the wood under her hand and she’s so hyper-aware that she’s distantly glad Sanya hadn’t insisted on fucking face-to-face. She wouldn’t have been able to stand the feel of the wood against her back.

 

The fire searing out from her cunt is building now and she bites her lip to try to hold it off a little.

 

It doesn’t work. There’s just too much sensation and it just hits, pulsing out from her core and sweeping out through her nerves in a tidal wave. For a second, she can’t see, can’t hear, only feel Sanya move through her cunt clenching. It’s everything in her world at that moment.

 

The way Sanya’s speaking, Alyssa thinks he’s swearing.

 

He thrusts into her a few more times, before gripping her tight and shuddering inside her, slumping against her and pressing her into the door.

 

Alyssa moves first, deftly holding on to the condom as she slides off him, gasping as the seam of her jeans nudges her sensitive clit. She feels just a little weightless, tension of the last few hours broken for now.

 

She takes the hand that was on her nub and placing it in her mouth, carefully sucks the fingers clean. Sanya licks his lips at this small touch. He looks more turned on by his fingers resting within the O of her lips than he was through the sex.

 

When the last of her taste has gone, she pulls his hand from her lips with a soft pop and opens the shed door to let herself out.

 

Before she goes, Sanya speaks to her and there’s a look she can’t fathom in his eyes.

 

“The next time we fuck, we will have more kindness.”

 

Alyssa merely winks at him as she closes the door.

 

 


End file.
